


Tear My Throat

by ExcuseMeWhatSir_Noel



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeWhatSir_Noel/pseuds/ExcuseMeWhatSir_Noel
Summary: tear me apart.- among us fanfic- beware of shitty grammar and plot- dont say i didnt warn ya- daily / weekly / monthly update (?) no promises
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> also tell me if i should add in names as well, totally not for upcoming events—

The spacecraft has been around for probably a couple of months, or perhaps even an Earth year. The research team consists of volunteers who are willing to sacrifice their time from the home planet to explore the rest of the universe. They have prepared enough supplies for god knows how long. 

During their time in space, they managed to land on a couple of moons and planets. It was needless to say that the travelling time would drain anyone’s mentality with its seemingly never-ending scenery of asteroids and collection of stars. Even with nine cups of coffee per day, it is safe to say, they would need stronger caffeine. 

It was all fun and games until strange activities began occurring in the spacecraft itself. Abnormal malfunctioning of the systems, inhuman screams and speech echoing throughout the hallway without a known reason. Not to mention, the drastic change of behaviours found in members of the crew. 

Names? No, none of them were allowed to use their names. It was an unspoken rule within the crew. For safety precautions, they shouldn’t reveal too much of themselves as they do not know the intentions of who they would call ‘impostors.’ That reason alone gave the idea of colours as code names for the crew members. How creative, isn’t it? 

Outsiders, people would call them those that don’t belong in the society. In this case, they are referred to as creatures that simply do not belong to Earth. Aliens. 

Crazy how a number of harmless researchers is slowly reducing to a group of corpses within a blink of an eye.


	2. Chapter I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i write very short, if i write any longer, its gonna take me half a year to even reach 4k words.

“What do you call trash in space?” Even without context, anyone would figure the other was trying to break the ice in the cafeteria with a horribly constructed pun. It wasn’t the first time, countless, one would say. Definitely better than the sound of a reactor meltdown alarm triggering three o’clock in the morning. “A waste of space!”

Cyan’s lone laughter struggled to fulfil that very intention, not soon after she deadpanned at the ‘silent-as-the-dead’ crewmates and pouted lightly as she crossed her arms. The tension in the air was heavier than before. Of course, how are they supposed to lighten up with one of their friends, Red, in the medbay unmoving for weeks? 

Seated around the tables in the cafeteria were White, Yellow and Lime. Supposedly, she was going to meet up with Brown to clear up the storage— but Purple was already there and of course, Cyan, being a nice person. She wouldn’t want to interrupt the lovebirds. Well, they are not official, there is a chance! She’s seen their body language, she knows! 

Squinting at them with a smirk, she turned to stare at the three. Both Lime and Yellow were speaking in a completely different language from herself. All these times they’ve been here, she’s forgotten how they were all researchers from different countries. She’s never actually asked though. 

White was simply sitting in the far corner of the room, he’s been like that ever since Red was attacked a couple of weeks ago. Cyan frowned at the other’s condition. She would approach him but White avoids her like a plague. Not that she actually took offense to it, oh yes, she did. 

“So.. whatchu doin’?” She casually invited herself into White’s personal bubble. Doesn’t seem like it’s popping anytime soon, not that Cyan minded. When she received no response from the other, she pouted once again as she took a sip from her strawberry milk. Oh no, she did not take it from the storage room, she brought a box of strawberry milk along with her to space. What a brilliant idea, right? 

The sound of the chair being pushed back snapped her out of her stupor, only to see White leaving the cafeteria wordlessly. Taking another sip, she watched him disappear from her view with concern hidden within her hazel hues. 

•••••••

With a huff, they managed to organise each crate and barrels neatly despite the numerous supplies that could last them for aeons. “Hah! Didn’t even break a sweat!” Brown laughed as she took off her helmet, revealing her dark wavy hair that reached down to her chest area. Her skin was beginning to turn ghostly due to the lack of sunlight in space, despite the fact that she had tanned skin. They are no longer in the solar system, for all they know. 

Purple watched the other with a bored gaze, sitting ontop of a crate packed in the corner of the storage. He was silent, many would have assumed he was mute. In his gloved hands held a notebook and a pen, to check the amount of supplies or if they are missing anything. 

“Oh well... are you heading anywhere, Purple?” The brunette turned to the said male with a bright smile, full of energy. She looked like the type of person to have a great time dealing with kids back on Earth. Surprisingly, she went for astronomy instead of something common— like a teacher or an engineer. 

He shook his head, he wasn’t planning to go elsewhere after his tasks for today. Maybe a nap would do him well, no matter what time it is in space, there’s really no functional clock anywhere on this spacecraft. 

Just when Brown was about to speak, a click sounded from her tablet as if on cue. She quickly excused herself from the storage, but not without a small wave at the exit towards the navigation room. “I’ll see you next time, Purple! Sorry, I’m needed to assist the flight course. See you around!” And with that, she left. 

Now he realised how heavy her accent was, he couldn’t identify it— especially with the fact that none of the information about their own crew members were to be shared, even among the closest of the closest. It has been an unspoken rule, for their safety, obviously. Her scent, just like the colour of her spacesuit, brown, coffee. A drug. 

•••••••

The ghost took steps onto the water, for a second, he felt alive even under his transparent skin. His heart no longer beats for others to hear, his blood ran cold. 

“Who are you?” The voice asked, not revealing themselves. The surrounding was clouded by darkness, eyes on the wall and stared down at the dead. 

•••••••

The city streets were crowded with people, children's laughter filled the air to brighten up the atmosphere of the festival. Fairylights decorated the trees, hanging from each branch— lighting up the premise with little to no effort. Families entering the area one by one, after having their vehicles parked elsewhere away from the booths. At least that’s what he remembered. Home. 

His eyes fluttered open, greeted by the dimmed lights which were adjusted for his rest. Sapphire orbs scanned the room, soon dragging himself out of the bed. Nearly tumbling down no thanks to his blanket, his vision no longer blurry after some efforts of re-focusing. Reaching up to his head, he brushed his tawny bangs out of the way only to feel the bandage wrapped around it. How long was he out for? 

“Red?” At the sound of his code name, he perked up at the voice. He wanted to speak, but his throat felt dry and scratchy. Water, he needed water. His throat was screaming at him, his stomach was dying of hunger, his body aching all over, his head pounding and he could hear his own pulse. The footsteps echoed loudly in his ears even though they were as soft as a bunny’s hop, he visibly winced as he was forced to shut his eyes. 

The voice spoke again, this time, filled with panic. “Shit! Red, hold on!” He felt himself being lifted off the ground and back onto the soft surface, liquid running down from his mouth. Blood. He didn’t feel it, his body was numb as well as all of his senses. Catching a glimpse of black spacesuit, he heard footsteps beginning to fade away, leaving him to drown in the ear-piercing silence of the medical bay. 

Dull sapphire eyes staring blankly at the white ceiling, his ears were ringing, tinnitus, he would have figured if he wasn’t dazed from the fall. Searching around for the source of the noise made his head pound. He lifted up his hands to cover his ears, as if he was begging for the ringing to stop. 

•••••••

Peeking through the small opening of the door, Blue scanned the room as quietly as possible. On one hand, he held two packaged chocolate milk, since the drinks would float in the air during their time in space. He wouldn’t want that, all he wanted was to drink in peace. Does no one else have that fantasy of drinking normally? He thought sarcastically to himself. 

“Green?” He smirked as soon as he spotted the said person, standing over the counter in the admin room. Countless rings of rejection can be heard from even outside of the room. 

Bad read. Too slow. Too fast. Green was getting more and more frustrated as the card reader repeated those words. He’s positive that the card was going to break in half sooner or later. He jumped when his code name was called, “Fuck, wait.” He swiped his card one last time, too slow. His hands trembled in anger, then he calmed himself down.

Blue couldn’t help but laughed at the shorter male’s failed attempts at card swiping. It was hilarious to say, someone failing at such a simple task? He tossed the chocolate milk over to the other, “Act fast.” He said quickly, already sipping on his own beverage without waiting for Green at all. 

A soft yelp was heard when the drink was caught in Green’s gloved hands, “You do realise that I have a bad reaction time, right?” His voice was trembling slightly, but that’s normal. Since Blue really did catch the other off-guard. 

“Yet you caught it, I’m impressed.” The taller male teased, taking the other’s ID card and swiped it across the card reader, the screen instantly flashed green light indicating that the card was scanned and accepted. It was simple and easy, he doesn’t understand why his fellow crewmates have so much trouble with such an easy task. He shall stop insulting them in his own headspace now. 

“Yeah yeah, it was just luck.” Sipping on the chocolate milk he was forced onto, “I thought they needed you in medbay, Blue.” 

“Nah, Black offered to take over my duties today. Figured I should take some rest, but that would be boring.” 

“Sleep deprivation, how typical of you.” 

“I’m glad you took notice of that. Perhaps I should take some melatonin from the medical bay.” Blue smirked inwardly as he finished the beverage and completed his sentence. The other simply responded with a shrug. 

“Doubt you would do it, but go wild.” 

•••••••

Pink fumbled about with the wires in the electrical, she wasn’t a technician but she’s sure as hell is not colourblind. “Why were those wires busted in the first place?” She sighed, puffing her cheeks. She had to take off her helmet for this, since it was ‘distracting’ and sort of heavy. Which is why the pink helmet was resting right next to her, as she’s sitting down trying to reconnect the wires together. She wore contacts in the colour of mint green, her wavy dark hair with teal highlights was tied into space buns. Her tanned skin in contrast to her coloured spacesuit, “Is Yellow really not free right now?” 

“He’s just with his boyfriend in the cafeteria, we wouldn’t want to interrupt the lovebirds.” Orange giggled, “Don’t worry, those aren’t crucial.” Her accent was heavy, one would immediately tell she was an Asian country. She still wore her helmet, her voice slightly muffled but it doesn;t exactly make much of a difference. 

With a frustrated sigh, the other stood up and stretched her arms. “This is going to take ages, I didn’t sign up for this.” In comparison, Pink was much shorter than Orange, who stood at 168cm while she was only 157cm. Fair enough that they were both short, but this is a bit too much. 

Orange hummed in response, while finishing uploading the files and data to her own tablet. It’s taking a while, the connection was better than expected, in space, she gives the technicians a thumbs-up for that. “We’ll have to wait for Yellow or White then.”


End file.
